


With No Gain

by goneforthestars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Devotion, F/F, One-Sided Love, Pining, Romance, Scorpia - Freeform, Unrequited, Whump, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goneforthestars/pseuds/goneforthestars
Summary: It seems that, even after all this time, there is nothing to gain from nothing. Except born from the first glance was a blooming, burgeoning desire take and claim--to care and nurse. A desire that will never be fulfilled. The last time she had ever felt like this was a period she couldn't even recall. Had she even felt like this before? Will this feeling pass, or will it continue to spread like embers to a forest, like vines on a slope? She won't deny the rejection. Maybe she will deny that it hurts.tl;dr: scorpia angst





	With No Gain

It seems that, even after all this time, there is nothing to gain from nothing. Except born from the first glance was a blooming, burgeoning desire take and claim--to care and nurse. A desire that will never be fulfilled. The last time she had ever felt like this was a period she couldn't even recall. Had she even felt like this before? Will this feeling pass, or will it continue to spread like embers to a forest, like vines on a slope? She won't deny the rejection. Maybe she will deny that it hurts.

She eyes her little affection from afar. Warmth blossoms inside her broad chest, yet it constricts her all the same. A frown crosses over her countenance. Her brows furrow and overshadow her eyes as she studies the alluring figure across from her. A slim, lithe, and athletic body moves in front of her, tensed and ready to pounce at anything that moves. She wishes she could smooth the bumps in their journey. She wishes she could make relaxation a reality with the snap of her fingers.

But Catra wouldn't allow that. She wouldn't allow  _anything,_ would she? Scorpia's claws twitch. It's torturous, this endeavor. She wonders if anyone could ever live through this. She certainly living, but watching Catra like this doesn't make her feel  _alive_. Shame strikes her suddenly. Her love overbears everything else. Deep down inside, she knows the truth. If not for Catra, the Horde might be something else. Missing someone.

And her feline friend doesn't even like her back. Even remotely. If she is even considered a friend. Scorpia doesn't know. Her heart aches, and she can't soothe it. Not without hurting Catra at least, or anyone else. These things can't be forced, and Scorpia is willing to wait an eternity for love to be returned, even though it plunges deep into feelings she doesn't know how to handle.

The best she can do is to make herself known. To tell Catra that it's Scorpia's personal duty to live like this, to live to please her. She'd do anything to please her... Another thought zips through. Catra is her number one priority, she thinks. But before her, things were different. She had a plan. She had a goal. It was sure something. She had been well on her way, too. Now, she's abandoned it. She's ruined lives left and right, decimated villages, separated families when she had no personal need to. It's all for Catra. And it feels too late to turn back now.

Of course, it's not like she has no remorse. Her love and her morals fight at the center of her soul every day. They try to maul each other, try to overpower their opponent like dogs in a fighting ring. She can't say that her sense of morality isn't becoming more twisted by the minute. It is a losing battle. An unfortunate one. Maybe if Catra even showed the teeniest sliver of interest, things would be different. They wouldn't have to be this way.

She's said before that her country willingly joined the Horde. Voluntarily surrendered, that is. Her sights before this, before they were stolen by Catra, were clear. She was only a child when her family stepped down from power, yet it never seemed right. The fear in her parent's faces, the sweat dripping down their foreheads as they took off their crowns--that was a pretty good sign. Maybe the screams from the nearest village...so loud you could hear them from the castle...

There's no point in reminiscing like this now. It's not like Scorpia would go back in time to change it. Catra is too precious to lose...

Hopefully, she will see one day, one day, what Scorpia would do for her. What she  _is_ doing for her. This sacrifice is devastatingly easy to make, and she should be scared of it. But Scorpia isn't, and that might just be even more terrifying.

She distracts herself by letting her eyes trace Catra's face. Her heterochromatic eyes, soft looking feline ears, wild hair, and doll-like lips never cease to make Scorpia resist the urge to curl up in a ball and just croon. Her wildcat is just so adorable and dangerous and cute and fierce all at the same time. Everything is worth it if it's for her. No matter the cost, Scorpia would do anything for Catra.

"You know I love you, right?" She murmurs, too low for Catra to hear. She sees the other woman's ears twitch slightly. They're in some random office in the Fright Zone, searching for more of Shadow Weaver's numerous files. Catra's been pissy all day--trying to become someone like Shadow Weaver is not an easy job. Scorpia wants to wrap her in a blanket and cuddle her and never let go. She doesn't want her to worry like this. She doesn't want her to be stressed over things like this.

Despite Scorpia's own wants, she knows Catra's will to reach her goal rivals even hers. Catra's desire to please Hordak, to overtake the Horde, and conquer Etheria is almost as equal as Scorpia's desire to make Catra her own. It's suffocating, to not have the same wishes. But Catra's wish is her wish. Catra's goals are Scorpia's goals.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Catra snaps. "Shut up."

Scorpia keeps her hurt from escaping with a vice grip and instead smiles. "No. Why? Did you want me to?"

Catra scowls, baring her sharp teeth. It's bitter and tired. They’re all tired. "Ugh, leave me alone. Go search another room or something. Keep an eye on Entrapta. Do  _something,_ away from me."

"Okie-dokie!" Scorpia laughs, "Anything for you, Catra!" Her chest heaves with pressure. She wants to stay, but she steps out anyway, leaving the other woman alone in the office. When the doors slide shut behind her, her shoulders slump. She reaches a claw behind her neck and rubs at it. Recovery takes only a few seconds, and she slaps a carefree gait to her jaunt. If Catra wants her to look for more files,  _away from her,_ then that's exactly what Scorpia will do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments, kudos, criticism, and feedback appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
